zThanksgiving
by Acrystar
Summary: Pyro est de retour dans l'école de Charles Xavier, et retourne dans son ancienne chambre. Il est temps... d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi il est revenu ? Slash
1. Acte 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-men ne m'apertiennent pas, blabla

Genre : Romance / Angst

Résumé : Pyro est de retour dans l'école de Charles Xavier, et retourne dans son ancienne chambre. Il est temps... d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi il est revenu ?

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

**1 **

* * *

- Bobby ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu rentres pour les fêtes ? »  
- Nan, je pense pas… » 

Pyro fit un léger sourire heureux de cette réponse. Lui il n'avait nulle part où aller, et maintenant qu'il était de retour chez les 'gentils' il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver exclu dans un coin. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de fêter un truc !

- Pourquoi ? »  
- Bah… »

Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il dépendait de Bobby depuis son retour. Il était Pyro, pas un pauvre gamin sans amis ! Ou presque…

- Ok… on les passera tout les deux, en totale autarcie ! »

Un léger sourire et deux poings se frôlèrent. C'était un accord… une promesse !

- Allo ? Bobby ? »

Tornade lui avait dit que quelqu'un voulait lui parler, mais entendre cette voix ?!

- Ma… man ? »  
- Ca va mon chéri ? »  
- Heu… oui et vous ? »  
- Très bien. Je me disais, mon chéri, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, tu viendrais passer les fêtes avec nous ? »

Oui, il en avait envie ! Mais… il avait promis, il avait promis à Pyro… Devant l'hésitation, la maman soupira, elle comprenait. Ils avaient agi comme beaucoup de parents, devant cette 'difformité' chromosomique. Mais... Bobby était sorti de son ventre, son ventre ! Pendant neuf mois elle l'avait porté, cajolé, et… elle ne pouvait pas le renier. Même s'il était un mutant. Elle avait eut peur, oui, devant la réalité, elle l'avait rejeté, mais maintenant elle voulait réparer ! Alors elle l'avait convaincu, son mari, le père de leur enfant, à pardonner Dieu, à pardonner à Bobby, et l'accueillir pour les fêtes, comme avant !

- On est désolés, Bobby, vraiment ! On veut que tu rentres… au moins pour les fêtes ! »  
- J'ai promis… »  
- Hum ? »  
- A quelqu'un de rester avec lui. Il a personne, lui ! »  
- Oh… Emmène-le alors… »  
- Ma… man. C'est pas si facile, crois-moi. Je viendrais vendredi, mais je passe Thanksgiving avec lui ! »  
- Oh ! D'accord. C'est dommage… Enfin, on sera heureux de te voir ! »

Bobby raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre, commençant son travail pour la rentrée. Il était content, on pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il allait rentrer chez lui, et faire comme si pendant tout ce temps… rien n'avait changé. Son père, sa mère, son frère, sa chambre…

- C'était qui ? »

Bobby lâcha son stylo et regarda Pyro qui le dévisageait suspicieusement.

- Ma banque, je dois aller les voir pour un livret évolutif à la noix… »  
- Oh… ? »

Bobby Drake détestait mentir, mais il ne voulait pas parler de sa famille devant Pyro. Ca devait lui faire mal. Il termina le devoir et ferma la lumière plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

_Quelqu'un se glissa dans son lit, une main moite coula sur son torse et Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- Hein ? »  
- Bobby j'ai faim ! »  
- De ? »  
- Toi ! »  
- Quoi ?? »  
- Aide-moi… »_

_Le visage de Pyro prit feu et le jeune glaçon se mit à hurler._

Il faisait noir dans la pièce. 02H00 AM. Un rêve ? Il se retourna et chercha Pyro du regard. Plus là ! Il enfila un jeans et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

John était en train de noyer son regard dans un pot de glace, les cheveux pêle-mêle.

- Insomnie ? »

Pyro sursauta et tourna son visage vers la personne en face de lui. C'était Drake ?

- Hum ? »  
- Pareil ! »  
- Tu dormais pourtant bien. »  
- Cauchemar. »  
- C'était quoi ? »  
- Je ne sais plus trop. »

Bobby attrapa une cuillère et s'installa devant le pot de glace de Ben'n'jerry's. De la cherry Garcia ! Il adorait ça ! Une cuillérée pleine arriva dans sa bouche. Hum…, il poussa un léger gémissement. Trop bon !

- Gourmand ! »  
- Hum ! »

Bobby ricana et trempa à nouveau sa cuillère dans la glace avant de la poser devant les lèvres du brun.

- Fait HA ! »  
- Je ne suis pas un gosse ! »  
- Fait HA !! »  
- Nan… »

Bobby força l'accès de la bouche de son ami et y laissa la cuillère. Le regard de Pyro déclarait la guerre. Fallait dire, il l'avait cherché ! Le dos de cette même cuillère lui arriva sur le nez, l'éclaboussant de crème glacé rosée. Il aurait dû s'en douter !

- Dans le mille ! »  
- Oh voyez-vous ça ! »

Bobby ouvrit le frigo attrapant une cannette de sprite, il la secoua, et visant son ami il fit feu. La réponse fut presque immédiate, catapultage de glaçons ! La cuisine baignait dans un océan de cris et de rires. Et elle se termina sur un grand hurlement.

- Hey ICE ! »  
- Hm ? »

Une main s'était glissé sous son jean, dans son caleçon, déposant une poignée de glaçons.  
Pyro était mort de rire dans un coin de la pièce. Ça faisait du bien, s'aérer la tête, ne plus penser. Ice était la personne parfaite pour ça.

- Tu me le payeras ! »  
- T'as rien dans le caleçon ! »  
- Je suis sûr que dans la même situation…. Y'aurait rien eut dans le tien non plus ! »  
- Sois pas si sûr ! »  
- Tu veux peut-être mesurer ?! »  
- Pourquoi pas ! »

_« Bobby j'ai faim de toi… »_

Le blond se mit à rougir en repensant au rêve, et aux paroles du brun….

- Quoi donc ? Mr je suis pudique à l'extrême ! »  
- Je… rien !! »

Pyro ne comprit pas tout, mais bon. Il n'en avait pas fini ! Il attrapa un paquet de farine, il allait le mériter son surnom de glaçon !

- Baisse pas ta garde ! »

Bobby secoua la tête, il avait plein d'un truc poudreux sur lui. Il avait loupé un truc, non ? C'était quoi ? De la farine ? PYRO !

- Pyro ! »

La bagarre reprit, lancés d'œufs, soupoudrage de sucre, barbouillage au coca… Que dirait Tornade en voyant ce spectacle ?! Bobby se mit à courir derrière le brun, brandissant une bouteille d'huile. La cuisine était un vrai carnage. L'huile sur le carrelage…  
Le grand blond glissa et tomba sur le dos poussant une pleurnicherie enfantine. Un regard sombre le toisa et un bassin s'installa sur ses cuisses.

- Tu capitules ? »  
- Oui… »

Pyro lui avait dit de ne pas baisser sa garde, hein ? Il devait appliquer ses propres conseils ! D'un coup de rein, Bobby avait échangé les places, le regard fier.

- Tu capitules ? »  
- Traître ! »  
- Du tout ! »

Bobby fit un sourire vainqueur. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait une de leur bataille de cuisine ! Ha… il se sentait digne le petit Drake. Son regard plongea sur le perdant et il lui envoya un sourire affectueux. Il aimait bien le voir heureux comme ça, avec un vrai sourire, non pas sarcastique comme la plus part du temps. Sa main nettoya le jaune d'œuf sur la joue de son camarade, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, dans un silence quasi saint. Juste deux souffles, courts, très courts. Pyro reprit sa position de dominateur et ricana plongeant son visage sur sa victime.

- T'as perdu, t'as baissé les yeux ! »

Oui, il les avait baissé, il s'était sentit, un peu mal à l'aise, devant les yeux revolvers de son compagnon. Non pas révolvers, mais… pétillants d'une émotion étrange.

- Trouillard ! »

Le souffle de Pyro le fit frissonner. Trop proches ! Et ce rêve qui le hantait ! Pyro se baissa un peu plus, Bobby était si… attirant ce soir. Ces rougeurs, ce frisson, ce souffle qui lui fouettait la joue. Il pensait à quoi là ? Il ne savait plus trop… mais tout à coup… il l'embrassa. Bobby vira crevette et cessa de respirer, de parler, de… penser ! John l'embrassait ! Pourquoi ?  
Les lèvres du blond étaient soyeuses, appétissantes, succulentes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il les voulait ! Un frisson fit onduler les hanches du brun, une décharge glissa dans son corps... il… ne devait pas ! Pyro se ressaisit et rompit le baiser regardant son acte avec interrogation et gêne. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Sa main glissa sur ses lèvres, il venait de… d'embrasser BOBBY ! Et comme une flèche, il disparût ; laissant à Bobby interrogations et ménage.

06H00 AM. Bobby avait fini le ménage dans un automatisme glaciale. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ce regard tendre et pétillant, ce baiser espiègle et brûlant, cette main dans son cou. Il s'était passé quoi ? Il soupira et rejoignit sa chambre, Pyro dormait, ou faisait semblant… Bobby ne voulait pas… remettre ça sur le plat.  
00H00 PM. Bobby émergea lentement, le lit en face était vide… D'après Kitty, Pyro était parti vers neuf heures du matin, étrange, Pyro détestait se lever de bonne heure pendant les vaccances.  
Il fit un sac, léger, une rechange, car il allait passer la nuit là-bas et quitta l'école laissant un message pour Pyro. _« Je suis chez mes parents, je reviens vite ! »_  
16H00 PM. Bobby sortit du taxi et se stoppa devant son ancienne maison. Elle était décorée avec ces mêmes babioles de fin d'année. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

- Bobby ! Je suis content de te revoir ! »

Le jeune homme fit un sourire en regardant son père, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur meurtri, il l'avait laissé seul. Tout seul !

10H00 AM.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ? »

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Hein ? Il était en train de marcher, sans but précis et dans la vitrine, il l'avait vu et il était entré ! Que faisait-il !!! Pyro avait du mal à se reconnaître, et à comprendre ce qu'il y avait en lui.

- Je… je voudrais… voir celle que vous avez en vitrine. »

La jeune femme lui posa devant les yeux, elle était belle. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il la regardait ? Comme ça…

- J'achète ! »

Il achetait ! St John Allerdyce achetait un truc et en plus il allait se ruiner !  
Lui qui était parti en quête de réponses, il se retrouvait avec ça. Bon dieu ! Il n'arrivait pas à rentrer ! Qu'allait-il faire ? John avait l'impression d'être vide, d'être perdu dans un autre monde. Il serra le poing et se décida de rentrer.

- Bobby te cherchait ! »  
- Oh ? Il est où ? »  
- Je sais pas, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »


	2. Acte 2

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

**2 **

* * *

- Assis-toi, j'ai à te parler. »  
- Où est mon frère ? »  
- Avec sa petite amie. »  
- En faite, il ne souhaitait… »  
- Je vois ! » 

Bobby avala son verre de cidre et le reposa froidement sur la table.

- On ne s'est pas assez occupé de toi… alors… si jamais il devait nous arriver quelque chose… On t'a préparé... »  
- On te lègue la seconde maison, d'ailleurs elle est déjà à toi. »  
- Vrai ? »

Bobby regarda ses parents étrangement. Il leur arrivait quoi ?

- T'avais promis ! Enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu me laisser encore une fois ! »

Les flammes balayèrent la chambre, Pyro était en colère, tellement qu'il en gémi !

- Bobby, menteur ! »

Son corps s'écroula par terre. Il était encore délaissé. Non pas encore ! NON ! Pyro grogna et sortit de la pièce, fou de rage.  
Il vola la moto de Logan et se dirigea chez les parents de Bobby. Il allait se battre, se battre pour le récupérer !

- Je vais mettre la table. »  
- Hum ! Viens avec moi…. »

Bobby attrapa le gant et dans le jardin, il fit quelques lancés avec son père. Il aimait bien, gamin, ils avaient passé des heures et des heures ensemble. Bobby enfila le gant et regarda son père, il allait décocher ce tir incurvé dont il avait le secret, un sourire éclaircit son visage, il en oubliait presque celui qu'il avait délaissé derrière lui…

Sa moto avançait comme un boulet de canon, pardon à Logan qui lui ficherait sur la tronche pour l'avoir 'empruntée' sans autorisation, mais Pyro ne voulait pas rester seul, pas pendant ce moment de fête. C'était pas noël ! Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer chez lui comme ça. Pas le droit de le laisser ainsi, seul, désespérément seul. Il avait dit qu'il resterait avec lui, pour cette semaine de tranquillité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il croyait vraiment que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Comme quand ils ne savaient pas ce que leur fils était réellement. Il était… un mutant ! Un mutant, comme lui ! Et lui seul pouvait comprendre Bobby ! Pas ses incapables de parents. Il s'arrêta devant la maison et sans frapper, ni sonner, il y fit irruption. Mme Drake lâcha les assiettes en poussant un hurlement. Ce regard… ce jeune homme. Elle savait qui s'était !

- Où est Bobby ?! »

- Bien ! Bon réflexes ! Tu n'as rien perdu de ce que je t'ai enseigné Robert ! »

Robert ? C'était étrange d'entendre ce prénom, sûr c'était le sien, mais… depuis Pyro tout le monde l'appelait Bobby. Il parut un peu surpris et inclina la tête. Sa main lâcha la balle, il entendit sa mère crier, et quelque chose le fit tiquer. Il se passait quoi ? Bobby se mit à courir et déboula dans le salon, posant son regard sur… Pyro ?!

- Bobby ! T'avais promis ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! »

Bobby ne comprit pas, il aurait été de retour le lendemain matin ! Il poussa un peu sa mère, la protégeant inconsciemment, et… il ouvrit les bras vers Pyro.

- J'ai dit que je reviendrais vite. En faite j'aurais été de retour demain dans l'après midi, pour passer Thanksgiving avec toi. Tu me prends pour quoi John, j'ai qu'une parole ! »

Le concerné baissa les yeux, comment pouvait-il savoir, hein ? Il sera son poing, se sentant encore… inutile. Inutile… Bobby n'avait plus besoin de lui, cette famille… cette famille… Il la haïssait ! Une flamme jaillit de ses doigts, puis il se retourna et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Pas la peine ! T'as qu'à rester avec ta gentille famille ! Moi je t'accepte comme tu es Ice, moi… je t'accepterais… tout le temps, quoique tu fasses, quoi que tu deviennes. Ils feraient ça eux ? Qui est le plus inhumain ! Je les hais ! Je les hais pour t'avoir regardé comme un monstre, et pour t'avoir fait pleurer toutes ces nuits ! Bobby… moi… moi… je… »

Il ? Il serait toujours là, quelque part… Bobby le savait. Il fit un grand sourire, il n'avait pas à protéger sa mère ainsi. Il fixa son père un long moment et baissa les yeux, rejoignant John pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je sais, Pyro… je sais… Alors arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour rien. J'ai refusé… je ne reviendrais pas à cette vie. C'est fini. Mais je leur pardonne. Pardonneras-tu ? Un jour, tes parents de t'avoir délaissé ? Leur pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

Le blond referma ses bras contre son ami. Il le savait, John avait mal, si mal… Son regard croisa la rangée de photos sur le mur et il grogna. Non, il ne pardonnerait jamais. Il le savait… Bobby lâcha le corps du brun et il recula, inclinant la tête.

- Je t'ai menti, je ne pouvais pas te dire ça. Parce que je savais que ça te ferait mal. Ils ne t'ont jamais cherché, jamais… comment je pouvais te dire ça ? Hein ? Pardonne-moi… John… je… suis désolé. »

Bobby embrassa le cou de son ami, puis tapota sur son épaule. Il devrait rentrer, il viendrait, promis, il le rejoindrait. John grogna à nouveau, se retournant brusquement vers le blond. Ce baiser… ce… il lui attrapa la main, et dans une rage incontrôlable il poussa frénétiquement son ami contre le sofa, et l'y renversa. Il se fichait de la mère du blond qui murmurait des supplications pour qu'il disparaisse. Il se fichait du père qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il… John était hors de lui. Il allait finir par fondre en larmes. Mais il était trop fier pour craquer devant quelqu'un autre que Bobby. Seul l'élémentaire de glace avait vu ses larmes.

- John… »  
- Soit là demain, sans faute, car je te tuerais Bobby… sans rire, je… j'ai besoin de… »

Il détourna les yeux, et finalement, ses larmes vinrent sans être invitées. Nul, il était nul !

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu préfères ces humains à moi ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Je suis revenu, parce que… parce que… c'est ma place. Etre à tes côtés. Je suis parti… parce que… j'avais plus ma place, et que je te jure, j'aurais tué Malicia, oui je l'aurais tué… pour ne pas qu'un jour, elle puisse te toucher plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te toucher ! Elle pouvait pas, et toi ! T'étais son toutou, putain Bobby c'est tout ce que je vaux pour toi ! »

Sur le coup, le blond ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se passait quoi ? Pyro… disait quoi ? Au juste ? Y'en avait trop d'un coup !

- Ca te laisse de marbre ce que je dis ? Tsss t'es trop con ! J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! »

Le brun crama le parquet et claqua la porte dans une grande irritation. Se faire détrôner par Malicia, et maintenant par cette putain de famille. Il n'avait donc aucune place ? Rien ? Les larmes se firent plus violentes, il ne devrait pas, pas du tout, il fut bousculé, puis serré dans des bras froids et puissants. Il ne voulait même pas montrer son visage, ce visage… ce n'était pas lui.

- John, pardon… pardon… je… désolé. Malicia était tellement comme moi. Elle haïssait être mutant, toi… toi, tu aimais ça. Oui, je t'aimais bien, mais… tu comprends. Je voulais être comme tout le monde ! Mais bon… maintenant, j'ai changé. Je suis ce que je suis, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. Désolé, d'avoir pas compris avant. J'ai besoin de toi Pyro… alors dis pas ça. Je te jure que je reviens ! Rentre, et demain je serais là… je… pleure pas. Maintenant que tu es revenu, je vais prendre soin de toi. Promis… »

John serra les deux mains de son ami. Il le savait. C'était… vrai. Il ne disait pas de paroles en l'air. Il le repoussa fougueusement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce besoin était en train de le rendre complètement dingue. Il voulait Bobby pour lui, pour lui, pour personne d'autre. Il le voulait, en ouvrant les yeux le matin, dans ses coups de blues, dans ses joies, dans ses larmes… dans ses rêves, dans son cœur. Rien que pour lui, à lui ! Comme personne ne l'avait été. Pyro était en train de s'éteindre… là-bas, il s'était fané, et Bobby l'avait battu. Parce que seul, il n'était rien… privé de cette force qui le rendait enflammé. Il avait besoin de Bobby. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure courte, oui, il avait tant besoin de lui. De sa présence. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ça dans sa poche. Pyro haïssait cette dépendance. Trop, beaucoup trop!  
Il relâcha les lèvres bleutées de son ami et se recula d'un pas. C'était… il… son regard se baissa quand il vit les regards furieux des deux parents. Il avait fait une boulette. Il ne voulait pas que Bobby pleure encore à cause d'eux, à cause de lui, il enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en marche.  
Robert Drake ouvrit de grands yeux, John l'embrassait encore, et il savait par les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine, que ses parents regardaient ce spectacle avec des yeux meurtriers, pourtant il s'abandonna aux faibles flammes du brun. Ses lèvres mystérieuses, cette bouche chaude et brûlante, cette main qui glissait dans sa chevelure avec douceur. La tiédeur de sa main glissant au creux de ses reins… personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Personne, car la seule fille à l'avoir embrassé fut Malicia. Et puis… tout disparut, John était en train de partir, sans un mot, sans justifier ses actes. Bobby était en train de virer dans sa nouvelle mutation, cette forme qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à ses géniteurs. Le givre cala le moteur de la moto, pas qu'il le voulait, ou si un peu, mais John ne devait pas partir comme ça… pas comme ça. Bobby le toisa de haut en bas, John devait s'expliquer, ou lui, ou qu'importe, mais quelque chose devait être dit. Et tant pis s'ils entendaient ! Tant pis si…

- Pas encore John… faut qu'on parle… »  
- Pas besoin, y'a rien à dire ! »  
- Si… »

Cette fois-ci Bobby s'avança et caressa la joue droite du visage en face de lui. Son regard, ce regard d'émeraude et de feuille d'automne mêlés. Ce regard qui l'avait scotché à John dès leur première rencontre Il était coupable, de la souffrance dans ce regard, des larmes qui le baignaient. Le blond avait mal, mal, quelque part sans vraiment savoir comment le localiser. Son front se posa délicatement contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je crois… que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Mais… Pyro, tu dois me comprendre. Mes parents me haïssaient, à cause de mes gènes, je voulais pas rajouter une tare de plus… Tu me comprends ? Maintenant je m'en fou, quitte à perdre quelque chose, mieux vaut eux que toi… »

Il l'entoura de ses bras, et pour la toute première de sa vie, Drake ferma les yeux et embrassa quelqu'un, par sa propre envie, par son bon vouloir, parce que son cœur, son corps en avait envie. Bobby reprit sa forme normale, alors que ses lèvres baisaient cet oasis fiévreux, pouvait-il simplement supposer trouver en cet acte tout ce que l'ado, qu'il avait été, avait désiré au plus profond de lui ? Cette impression d'être enfin guéri, guéri de cette pesante froideur qui congelait sa vie. Il l'avait tellement haït. Et combinée à la chaleur de John, le gel était devenu malléable, en face de Pyro, la froideur s'était transformée en armure, puissante, mais pas insupportable. Et maintenant, maintenant, la glace fondait lentement sous les flammes. Tant pis s'il finissait en enfer pour le restant des temps. Pyro avait le pouvoir de le guérir…  
Bobby rompit le baiser, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue, il avait été tellement stupide…

- Rentre… je reviens, peut-être plus vite, juste le temps de me faire déshérité, et jeté comme l'abomination que je suis… autant qu'ils sachent tout sur le fils modèle qu'ils croyaient avoir… »

Sa main caressa la chevelure mi longue, et Bobby se tourna vers le regard désapprobateur de son père. Il ne s'était fait aucune illusion, ça allait… péter un grand coup. Mais Bobby ne voulait plus mentir, ni à lui, ni aux autres, plus jamais ! Il serra le poing, gelant la moitié du terrain devant la maison et s'avança avant qu'une main ne l'empoigne et qu'un paquet lui tombe entre les mains.

- Pour toi ! »

John réchauffa le moteur et fila, aussi vite que le vent, incapable de rester pour voir la réaction des deux grands yeux océan de son ami.  
Bobby regarda le paquet et rentra immédiatement. Sa mère continua de mettre la table, essayant de ne pas aborder le sujet de la sexualité de son fils. Son mari le fit pour elle.

- Cet espèce de petit… »

Comment finir sa phrase, devant le regard quasi noir de son fils. La température chuta atrocement, et il dut se mettre un gilet.

- Critique-moi autant que tu veux, mais que le prénom de John ne sorte jamais de ta bouche… maintenant fou-moi dehors, ça me changera pas ! Regarde-moi papa… je serais jamais comme mon frère, je serais pas ce que tu voulais que je sois. Je suis sûr que t'as jamais regardé mes bulletins de notes depuis que tu sais ce que je suis. Tu m'as accepté ici, juste parce que maman te l'as demandé, hein ? Tu me pardonneras jamais, mais écoute-moi bien, c'est toi qui m'a fait ! Alors arrête de reposer la faute sur moi ! Tu as fais ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Ta haine, ton air irrespectueux ! Quand j'ai gelé la première chose, je me suis haï, je me suis haï, alors que la douleur de ma mutation était en train de me rendre dingue ! Personne m'a aidé, alors qu'en rentrant du collège un soir, je me suis effondré dans un coin, en train de geler de l'intérieur. Tu m'as jamais écouté quand je te disais qu'il se passait quelque chose en moi, quelque chose de pas normal ! Tu voulais pas voir ! Ca t'arrangeait ! Maman, maman, elle, elle a essayé, elle m'a envoyé voir des tonnes de médecins, mais c'était trop tard, c'était inutile. A part me droguer pour échapper à la souffrance, rien n'a changé. Si Charles Xavier m'avait pas recueilli, je serais mort, je me serais tué ! Mais ça tu t'en fiches ! Et quand là-bas, je voulais redevenir normal, pour que tu sois fier de moi, personne n'a réussi à m'aider. C'est Pyro qui a pris soin de moi, à ta place ! C'est lui qui m'a appris… toutes ces choses qu'un père apprend à son fils ! Sans Pyro je sais pas ce que je serais ! »

La mère avait écouté dans une passivité blessante, elle n'avait rien dit, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Et quand son mari avait porté la main sur leur fils, elle l'avait défendu. Elle osait, oui, elle osait sortir de son rôle de femme qui ne dit jamais rien.

Elle venait de finir la vaisselle, son mari fumait la pipe, et elle monta à l'étage, poussant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il était assis sur son lit, serrant la petite boite entre ses doigts. Elle l'observa ouvrir le cadeau, et se retint de dire quoi que se soit, quand l'indexe et le pouce de son fils sortirent une gourmette argentée de l'écrin. Elle eut un sourire ému. Son fis… son fils… oui, c'était le démon aux flammes, celui qui avait failli cramer le quartier entier, mais… mais…

- Elle est… jolie… »

La tête blonde se tourna vivement, et observa sa mère, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Il doit t'apprécier énormément… »  
- Hum… je suis désolé pour avoir haussé le ton… »  
- C'est rien… je vais arranger ça, je n'aime pas John, pas du tout, mais si il te convient, alors, je… je… j'accepte. Pardonne-moi… »

La femme se mit à sangloter, alors qu'elle serra contre elle son enfant, sa chaire, son sang, son petit bébé qui avait grandi tellement loin d'elle, de son amour, de son aide. Elle berça Bobby avec tout son amour, oui, elle acceptait, acceptait que son fils soit mutant, qu'il soit gay, qu'il soit tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa vie, ses choix, et elle serait toujours derrière pour le soutenir.

- Passons Noël ensemble, ton père, toi et John… j'aimerais… savoir qui il est vraiment. Je t'en prie… je ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se cache au fond de lui…. »

Surprise, oui, grande surprise… une famille ? Tout les quatre ? Il fit un sourire à sa mère… il le voulait oui, il voulait offrir ça une fois au moins à Pyro… au moins une fois…  
Son regard se posa sur la gourmette… il l'avait fait gravé.

- Ensemble… dans les abysses gelés, ou dans l'enfer des flammes… promets-le… »

Il le promettait, oui, toujours…


	3. Acte 3

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

**3 **

* * *

Bobby se leva à six heures, il fit son sac, et descendit les marches. Sa mère était déjà debout, il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. 

- Bien dormis ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Il a fait un peu froid cette nuit… »

Elle lui envoya un sourire doux, tapotant la chevelure blonde de son fils. Elle arrivait à en plaisanter, oui, elle avait réfléchi tellement à cette situation, pendant tout ce temps. Comment une mère pouvait refuser son enfant ? Elle, elle ne pouvait pas le faire… alors…  
En ce qui concernait les penchants de Bobby, elle avait un mois top chrono pour s'y faire, pour préparer son mari… Elle offrit un chocolat chaud à Bobby et l'accompagna à l'arrêt de bus. Son petit allait à nouveau partir, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer, mais tout de même...

- A bientôt mon chéri… »

Bien maintenant, elle allait avoir du travail avec son mari…

Bobby descendit du taxi juste en face de l'école et il se précipita vers les dortoirs, Pyro devait s'inquiéter ! Il passa la porte de leur chambre sans faire de bruit et retrouva le châtain foncé endormi dans son lit. Bobby l'observa longuement, attendri par la scène. Il était… beau… Sa main glissa dans la toison caramelle dûe au décolorant et Bobby se pencha pour embrasser le front de son camarade.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit… »

La voix était pâteuse, Pyro était tout juste réveillé, il soupira serrant l'oreiller du blond et se retourna avec autant de délicatesse qu'un pachyderme venant de finir son repas de l'après-midi…

- Pardon… mais bon, ça faisait plaisir à ma mère… »  
- Mouai et pendant ce temps, moi j'attends, et je me prends trois heures de colles à cause… de la moto de Logan… »

Bobby lâcha son sac et se glissa sous les draps. Ils étaient chauds, il eut un frisson et se cala contre sa bouillotte géante, il était désolé, mais bon... ça faisait si longtemsp qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère !

- T'es tout froid ! »  
- Et toi t'es tout chaud, alors… et puis, t'es dans MON lit… »

Oui, c'était le lit de Bobby et alors, il essaya vainement de le jeter par terre, et laissa courir, alors que le blond l'embrassait dans le cou, le saisissant tout contre son corps. Pas qu'il aimait vraiment dormir avec quelqu'un colé contre son dos... l'était pas une maman koala !

Pyro ouvrit les yeux. Il était quelle heure ? En tout cas, il faisait sombre dehors… Il bailla, et se soustrayant à l'étreinte du blondinet, il s'extirpa du lit et glissa vers la fenêtre. Ah, il le savait ! Dormir à deux dans un lit simple et avec Bobby, c'était creuvant. Il avait mal partout ! Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup sec, et regarda dehors, se grillant une cigarette. C'était calme... Il y en avait qui avait de la chance, et pouvaient rentrer chez eux pour ces cinq jours de vacances... Bobby gromela, sûrement à cause de la disparition de sa bouillote, Pyro détourna le regard, scrutant le bébé endormi devant lui.

- Humpf… ça pue Pyro ! »  
- T'as jamais interdit… »  
- Faudra que j'y pense… Oh euh…merci… je l'adore… »  
- C'est rien… »

_- Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ? » _

_Mais que faisait-il ici ? Hein ? Il était en train de marcher, sans but précis et dans la vitrine, il l'avait vu et il était entré ! Que faisait-il !!! Pyro avait du mal à se reconnaître, et à comprendre ce qu'il y avait en lui._

_- Je… je voudrais… voir celle que vous avez en vitrine. »_

_La jeune femme lui posa devant les yeux, elle était belle. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il la regardait ? Comme ça…_

_- J'achète ! »  
- Puis-je… vous montrer la gourmette, elle va avec. »_

_Ouai il l'avait acheté aussi… Mais pour l'instant, il était incapable de lui donner_..._  
_

Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers son camarade, tout en souriant. Il ficha ensuite ses mains, dans les poches arrières du jean de Pyro, calant son visage contre le cou du brun. Il était bien là, et puis Pyro était si chaud...

- Ils ont dit… ? Enfin… »  
- Oh… que j'étais un fils indigne et blabla… par contre, tu vois, ma mère l'a plutôt bien pris. Bon, son fils est mutant, en plus il a l'air plus attiré par les gars que par les filles, mais… elle en fait pas un drame. Je crois qu'elle veut te connaître un peu plus… pour me faire plaisir, donc, tu es cordialement invité pour le repas de Noël ! »

John s'étouffa avec sa fumée. Il allait… chez… tout les deux… dans la maison des Drake ?! Il allait mourir ! Le père allait le castrer puis le lyncher, et enfin la maman récupèrerait son Bobby Jr, tout pour elle. Un cauchemar !

- Tu viendrais ? »  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais je garantis pas… le résultat ! »  
- T'as carte blanche, enfin pas avec ma mère quand même ! »  
- Ok… je note pas faire griller maman Drake pendant le repas… »  
- Merci… »  
- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »  
- C'est ma mère… »  
- Je sais pas ce que c'est… me souviens pas de sa tronche… »

Bobby serra compulsivement le petit brun et embrassa sa joue. Il n'aurait pas dû…

- Arrête ça… j'ai pas besoin d'une mère Bobby, sinon je sais pas, je ferais du gringue à Tornade, ou à ché pas qui. Je me suis fais tout seul, alors j'en ai pas besoin… Compris ? »

Oui, oui, mais il s'inquiétait ! Il attrapa la cigarette et après avoir tiré dessus, il la gela. C'était franchement dégueu !

- Bah ! »  
- C'est pas pour les fillettes Drake ! »  
- Interdit de fumer dans la chambre, ok ? Sinon je te fou dehors ! Ça va puer pendant trois ans ! »

Il n'exagérait pas un peu ? Bobby était en train de refaire son lit, c'était trop tentant, regarder le blond se baisser, regarder cette forme ronde se tortiller devant lui, l'appelant carrément… Pyro grimaça et faisant un vacarme de tout les diables, il sauta sur Bobby, lui faisant une prise de catch.

- Hey ! »  
- Dis pas que tu as mal, le matelas t'as réceptionné ! »  
- Barbare ! »  
- M'invite pas… tes positions… sont… intéressantes, franchement ! »  
- HEY ! »  
- Puceau ! »  
- Même pas vrai ! »

Le visage du brun s'ourla d'un sourire serrant son précieux glaçon contre lui. Nan il l'était pas, ou presque pas… il se chargerait du reste, en temps et en heure… enfin… ça faisait bizarre de penser à ça.

- Pas envie de voir des gens… »  
- Je vais devoir aller chercher à manger et tout ramener ici ? »  
- Hum… sinon je vais jeûner par ta faute… Et puis t'avais pas dit totale autarcie ? »  
- Et merde ! »

Bobby se faisait toujours avoir. John pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait… rien qu'avec un sourire, une intonation, un regard… Il connaissait trop Bobby et ses petites faiblesses. Il le regarda sortir et croisa les bras derrière sa tête fixant le plafond. Un mois, il avait un mois pour se préparer…

John se regarda dans la glace, il avait l'impression de ressembler à Angel, c'était tout dire !

- Laisse-moi faire le noeud de ta cravate… »  
- Te fous pas de moi, je porte pas ça ! On croirait un pingouin ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Toute façon ils ne m'aiment pas, alors c'est T-shirt noir, blouson en cuir et jean déchiré ! »  
- Noooooonnnn Pyro ! »  
- C'est décidé ! »

Le brun retira son costume et renfila les affaires que Bobby lui avait presque arrachées de la peau, prétextant que ce n'était pas une tenue digne à ce genre d'occasion, blablabla… Il se sentait déjà assez stressé à l'idée de manger avec la famille de Robert Drake, mais en plus sortir déguisé en Golden Boy… jamais !!!  
La clope au coin des lèvres, John gomina ses cheveux et descendit les marches, sous le regard des autres. Ouai, il sortait de l'école pour aller chez Drake ! Tss si en plus il avait été habillé en pingouin… tout le monde en aurait fait une attaque !

- Grouille-toi ! »

John était encore plus nerveux… il ne dît d'ailleurs aucun mot pendant tout le trajet.

- Ca va aller ? »  
- Je… crois… »

Une grande inspiration, et le bouquet de fleur dans les mains, John suivit Bobby, il voulait rentrer, rentrer dans cette fichue école…  
La maman ouvrit la porte, serrant dans ses bras son filston. Ca y'était… pour le coup. Il était en enfer !

- Bonsoir… John… c'est pour moi ? Oh merci…. »

La maman attrapa le bouquet et fit entrer les deux jeunes hommes.

- Installez-vous… je vais les mettre dans un vase ! »

Elle avait l'air très heureuse… Bobby s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Pyro jouer nerveusement avec son briquet.

- Range-le… je pense que ça… enfin, ça va les mettre mal à l'aise… et dé-stress, ça va bien se passer, et si jamais… on va finir la nuit en boite, ok ? »

C'était facile pour lui de dire ça. Il devait s'en griller une, il devait sortir d'ici. Pyro se sentait asphyxier, sa main glissa dans sa chevelure décolorée et soupira. Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Un dîner… familial…

- Ha… les gays sont déjà-là… on devrait mieux s'en aller Cassandra… »

Pyro se retourna, dans un sang froid impertinent et dévisagea le petit frère, qui les avait vendu lors de l'assault de Stryker.

- Ca suffit ! Comment oses-tu dire ça de ton frère ! »  
- Bah c'est que la stricte vérité ! Toute façon, les mutants n'ont qu'à forniquer entre eux… »

Bobby gela la chemise de Rony et tira Pyro vers lui dans un acte inconscient, le protéger, l'empêcher de faire feu, mais le protéger en premier !

- On te retient pas… »

Le petit frère prit un air hautin et regarda de haut en bas Pyro.

- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un mec de près ? Rapproche-toi encore et je te crame la gueule… »  
- Essaye ! Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te vendre aux autorités anti-mutant ! Qu'il fasse de toi un de leur cobbaye ! Après tout tu le mérites bien ! »

La mère s'avança et gifla son cadet, lui montrant du doigt la porte.

- Bobby reste tout de même mon fils, alors sort, sort si tu n'arrives pas te faire à cette idée ! T'es bien comme ton père ! »

Rony grogna et après un dernier regard méprisant, il quitta la maison avec sa petite-amie.

- Ca va mon chéri ? »  
- Hum, ça va aller… ça me touche plus. Je le savais… »

Pyro grogna et retourna s'asseoir. Il lui dirait à ce Drake, de pas le materner comme ça, il savait se défendre tout seul, et même sans ses flammes ! Ouai il faisait une tête de moins que le petit frère Drake mais tout de même !  
Il s'installa, se mit à l'aise et cheville gauche appuyée sur le genou droit, il commença à marquer un tempo, signe de stress. Déjà sa main gauche avait été vidée de tout bout d'ongle qui aurait pu dépasser, il allait à présent attaquer la droite.

- Jeune… John ? Vous allez bien ? »  
- Oui, oui… »

Sa main recommença à jouer avec son zippo et Bobby demanda à ce qu'on lui donne un cendrier. Il le sentait, Pyro allait exploser, autant qu'il fume comme un pompier au lieu de flamber un truc.

- Papa est pas là ? »  
- Je ne sais pas s'il va rentrer à vrai dire… »  
- Je vois… »  
- Tu m'aides à mettre la table… et oh… John faites comme chez vous… cependant… ne brûlez rien… »

La maman fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine, vraisemblablement, elle faisait un effort surhumain pour accueillir John pour le mieux. Bobby ricana dans ses moustaches –non existantes d'ailleurs- et rejoignit sa maman.  
Pas cramer hein ? Oui, il saurait se contrôler. John regarda quelques photos de famille et s'avachit dans le canapé, alors qu'un homme passait la porte avec une considération plutôt négative sur la chose vautrée dans son canapé.

- Vous êtes déjà là… »

John se passa une main sur le visage et s'installa mieux que ça. Il allait dire quoi ? Et cet enfoiré de Bobby qui parlait chiffon avec sa mère.  
Mr Drake se dirigea vers le bar et s'attrapa un verre de scotch.

- Vous buvez ? »

Franc ou pas ? John hésita et répondit oui, en haussant les épaules d'un banalisme à faire pleurer. Oui, il buvait, et il adorait l'alcool. L'était pas comme Bobby !  
Il fut surpris quand un scotch lui arriva sous le nez. Alors avec toute la bienséance expliquée par maître Robert Drake, il inclina la tête et balança un petit merci. Petit de peur qu'on ne l'entende !

- Vous… Bobby et vous… Dites-moi franchement… es-ce que vous avez touché à mon fils ?! »

Pyro avala son verre cul sec et le reposa sur la table. Il allait faire mariner le vieux un peu. Le temps qu'il s'attrape une autre cigarette et qu'il ne l'allume avec une flamme, un peu… phénoménale ! Ca choquait Drake senior ! Bon c'était pas fait volontairement, mais il avait bien rattrapé le coup, rien n'avait cramé !

- Vous vous faites du mal à demander ce genre de choses… mais je vais vous répondre avec toute ma franchise de gamin des rues… N.o.n. je ne l'ai pas touché. Pas que je ne le veuille pas. Mais bon, j'en vois pas l'utilité maintenant, en plus on avait des tonnes de révisions, et les missions suicidaires et tout un tas d'autres facteurs, qui font que, quand on rentre dans notre chambre on pense qu'à une chose… douche et lit. »

Oh ? Papa se décrispait, hein ? Ca lui faisait autant d'effet de savoir que pour l'instant… rien ne s'était passé ? Hé bah, il lui en fallait peu.

- On passe à table ! »

Bobby installa les couverts, heureux que sa mère ait fait simple, et pas avec tous ces couverts en argent que Pyro n'aurait pas su à quoi ils servaient. Il lui avait fait un cours succinct sur les différences entres les fourchettes à poisson etc etc etc… mais visiblement ça avait encore plus embrouillé son ami. Alors… Il avait espéré que sa mère ait pensé à ça !

Le repas se fit assez silencieux, ou presque. De temps en temps Mr Drake posait des questions pièges à John qui s'empressait de répondre avec le plus de franchise possible, même trop au goût de Bobby.

- Bobby est votre premier…? »  
- Du tout, j'ai eut des tonnes de relations, avant. Rien de sérieux en faite, mais bon… je suis pas né avec un cuillère en or dans la bouche. Je me suis même prostitué quand j'étais plus jeune… »

Bobby lâcha sa fourchette. Jamais… John lui avait dit ça. Bon il ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus, mais quand même !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!! »  
- Fallait bien que je bouffe, Bobby ! Tu sais un corps, ça vaut beaucoup d'argent, du moment que tu te mets ton orgueil au cul… »

Hum ! Bon il parlait toujours aussi crûment, mais bon, Pyro était Pyro, en un mois il n'avait pas pu le changer autant que ça. Pourtant Bobby savait qu'il faisait des tonnes d'efforts.

- Pauvre petit… »

Hein ? Sa mère n'était pas en train de fondre pour John là… ? Nan mais… à croire que la sincérité du brun lui offrait la confiance de sa mère.

- Humpf… T'es sûr de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec ce… jeune homme... Bobby ? »

Ce ? Il avait pressenti le mot looser ou quelque chose du genre, bizarrement son père avait plissé les yeux, sa mère n'aurait-elle pas fichu un coup de pied discret sous la table ?

- T'occupe… Pyro est quelqu'un de bien, si on s'en tient pas qu'à l'extérieur et ses sautes d'humeur, quelque peu… dévastatrices… »

Cette fois-ci la maman réquisitionna Pyro, pour soi-disant faire le café et servir les petits fours, Bobby devait se rendre à l'évidence... sa mère était folle de Pyro, de sa détresse cachée, de tout ce qui lui plaisait chez John. Il était vraiment son portrait craché !

- Bobby m'a dit que vous… enfin vos parents vous ont rejetés… à cause de vos pouvoirs ? »  
- Ouai… j'ai mis le feu à la maison, sous leurs yeux… »  
- Ac… cidentellement ? »  
- J'avais dix ans, ouai, c'était accidentel, mon pouvoir était latent, elle a allumé la gazinière, et… tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de dire que le feu était beau. Et paf, y'avait un incendie. Après ça, j'ai créché dehors… »  
- Ca a du être dur pour vous… j'en suis désolée… »  
- Z'en faite pas… ce qui ne nous tue pas… nous rend plus fort… je peux ? »  
- Allez-y… »

Finalement il était content d'être sorti de table, il pouvait enfin s'en griller une. Waaaa… ça faisait tellement de bien….

- Pyro ? C'est comme ça qu'on vous surnomme, non ? J'aimerais que vous me promettiez une chose… »  
- Laquelle ? »  
- Prenez soin de Bobby… »  
- Je vous le promets… »  
- Merci. Un petit four ? »  
- Heu… non merci… les trucs sucrés c'est pas mon truc… »  
- Juste un ! »  
- Bon d'accord… »

La maman tendit le petit four à John, il se sentit bizarre quand la main de la mère le frôla. Cette sensation…. Il n'en fit rien paraître et détourna le regard rapidement.

- J'espère que vous aimez, je les ai préparé spécialement pour vous. »  
- Très bon… merci beaucoup, de m'avoir accueilli ici… et désolé pour enfin… quand j'ai tout cramé la dernière fois. Je déteste l'autorité, les flics et tout ça. Je suis né mutant, certes, mais quand je me faisais tabasser par des bandes anti-mutant, alors même que j'avais que douze ans, je les voyais, avec leurs beaux insignes, passer devant moi, sans jamais m'aider. Je les hais, je les hais… »

Une flamme sortit de sa cigarette et Pyro la jeta dans l'évier à côté de lui, avant de l'arroser à grande eau ! Pas brûler un truc, chut, du calme !

- Pardon ! »  
- Ce n'est rien… alors vous faites des flammes quand vous êtes en colère ? »  
- Quand je le veux, pour être exacte, mais des fois c'est involontaire, sous l'effet des émotions. La haine, l'amour, la peur, des trucs du genre… »  
- Mon Bobby… ? »  
- Exactement pareil… j'aime à croire que Bobby est en faite mon contraire… Les flammes, la glace, la haine et l'amour… Je ne sais pas ce que je lui offre, mais lui, il me donne tout ce que j'ai pas eut… ce briquet a été mon seul ami pendant bien trop longtemps, et y'a des choses qu'il pouvait pas faire… me parler, me rassurer… Avec Bobby, j'ai pu enfin être ce que je suis réellement, j'ai pu me montrer fragile et vulnérable, j'ai pu enfin… pleurer. Bobby me fait tellement de bien… »

Sa main repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il lui prenait quoi à déballer sa vie comme ça, devant elle. Parler de ces choses… qui ne le regardaient que lui !

- Enfin… vous devez vous dire que je suis qu'un poseur de problèmes, pourtant… »  
- Je ne le pense pas… vous avez vos raisons, je ne dis pas que ça vous excuse de tout… mais de beaucoup. Vous avez obtenu ma confiance, alors ne la gâchez pas… d'accord ? »

La maman caressa la chevelure du brun et cavala avec sa cafetière et ses petits fours vers le salon.

- Pardon, de vous avoir fait attendre ! On sort les cadeaux ? »  
- Maman, je t'avais dit… »  
- Tu connais ta mère ! Elle a fait tout les magasins y'a deux semaines pour acheter des tonnes de cadeaux ! »  
- Chéri ! »  
- Elle était complètement hystérique à votre venue, elle a passé même sa journée aux fourneaux et à tout décorer de partout ! »  
- Comme d'habitude ! »

Pyro regarda la scène depuis la cuisine, il avait pas envie de les déranger… Il referma la porte alors que la maman sortait des tonnes de paquets de partout.

- Tiens mon petit chéri, ces deux là c'est pour toi… et ça c'est pour toi, parce que tu t'es bien tenu ce soir, je sais que ça a été pénible, hein mon amour… et… Pyro ? »

Bobby tomba de sa chaise. Elle venait de l'appeler comment ? Pyro ? Il s'était passé quoi dans cette cuisine ?

- Hein ? »  
- Oh, je lui ai pris quelques cadeaux aussi ! John, venez donc nous rejoindre ! »

Pyro soupira, bon, ok, ok… Il retourna à sa place et resta dubitatif devant les deux paquets devant ses yeux.

- Pour vous ! »  
- Heu… je ne sais pas quoi dire… »  
- Merci suffira amplement ! Je ne savais pas trop vos goûts, enfin à part pour… alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! »

Bobby resta interloqué, sa mère avait acheté des trucs pour John ? Hé bé, il était dans la vingt-neuvième dimension ou quoi ? La surprise passée, il se jeta sur ses cadeaux et ouvrit son premier paquet, déchirant avec joie les rubans et autres trucs fanfreluchés.

- Ouai ! Des nouveaux patins à glace, maman je t'adore ! »

Le blondinet se rua sur le second et l'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement serrant dans ses bras un pull que sa mère avait dû tricoter elle-même, avec des dessins de flocons de neiges. Il sauta de sa chaise et alla embrasser sa mère, alors que son père déballait la nouvelle perceuse de ses rêves.

- Ho, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je vais la tester de ce pas, et finir ce meuble que je t'avais promis ! »

Un baiser rapide, et il descendit dans le sous-sol.

- Pyro ? Tu les ouvres pas… ? »

Les mains de l'élémentaire de feu serrèrent les paquets. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau, un vrai cadeau… avec du papier, des rubans… Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et il tira sur le ruban avec douceur, comme s'il allait le briser.

- Alors… »

La curiosité de Bobby l'avait attiré tout près, en profitant par la même occasion à frotter les épaules de son ami. Ca devait… être assez bouleversant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Il l'embrassa au creux du cou et inspecta le cadeau. Un album ? Imprimée façon flammes… wai pas mal la petite maman.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas de bons souvenirs, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; alors, maintenant, remplissez-le avec Robert… »

Sur ces mots la maman sortit un appareil photo et après un gros flash, elle attrapa l'instantané et le tendit à Pyro.

- J'espère qu'il se remplira vite, de tout ce qui vous a fait défaut avant… »

John eut un tendre sourire et cala la photo dans l'album. Hum… il le remplirait de futurs souvenirs. Il attrapa ensuite le second cadeau et l'ouvrit tout aussi délicatement, sortant le même pull que Bobby à une exception près… celui de Bobby était bleu avec des flocon blancs, le sien noir, avec des flammes orangées.

- J'espère qu'il vous plait, et qu'il ne sera pas trop grand ! Sinon je vous en referais un autre… »

Refaire ? Pyro détailla le vêtement et… un sanglot sortit de ses lèvres. Mme Drake l'avait tricoté pour lui… pour lui !

- Pyro… chut… ça va aller, c'est rien… »

Bobby était sincèrement heureux de ce qu'avait fait sa mère ce soir, vraiment, il lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'il berçait son ami, afin qu'il arrête de pleurer. Ses mains frottèrent le dos de Pyro, il se baissa vers lui.

- John, arrête, chut… »

Il attrapa délicatement le visage qui restait baissé et le tourna vers lui. Il effaça les larmes et embrassa les lèvres de son compagnon. Ses pouces continuèrent à glisser sur les yeux humides jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les libère une fois pour toute de ses larmes.

- Ca va ? »

Un signe de tête positif et Pyro sortit une cigarette en repoussant les cadeaux assez froidement. Il pourrait pas dire merci, il ne pourrait pas sans à nouveau se mettre à chialer, et ça commençait à l'emmerder sérieux cette soirée familiale ! Il alluma le bâton de nicotine et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fouillant négligemment dans sa poche.

- J'ai pas eut le temps de faire un paquet… »

Il envoya une petite boite devant le nez de Bobby et s'expliqua.

- C'est ça que j'ai acheté en premier, et puis la vendeuse m'a suggéré la gourmette, mais je pouvais pas te donner ça… j'avais l'air d'un con… Enfin vu que ce soir me suis couvert de ridicule, un peu plus ou un peu moins… »

La tête du blondinet se secoua. Non, il ne s'était pas couvert de ridicule ! Mais bon, il ne dit rien. Pyro était en train de se protéger à sa manière de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'installa et regarda l'écrin. Sa mère savait déjà ce que ce genre d'écrin contenait, mais bon… Ice étant Ice… Il ouvrit la boite et la referma tout de suite. Il avait bien vu. Une… bague ? Y'avait une bague dans… l'écrin. Une bague ! Une bague toute… Il rouvrit la boite et la referma. En argent, et y'avait des flammes tout autour de l'anneau.

- Elle te plait pas ? »  
- Heu… c'est une bague ! »  
- Ouai, c'est une bague, quoi ? »  
- Non, je voulais juste…. »

Bobby était tout rouge. Pyro s'engageait réellement ? Avec lui ? Mais il n'était pas prêt, pas encore ! La table fut recouverte de frimas, ensuite la boite qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et finalement il se mit à neiger dehors.

- Ice, t'emballe pas comme ça, on va se les geler ! »  
- C'est que… c'est une… une bague, et je… je… »  
- Ok… fais comme si je t'avais rien donné ! »  
- C'est pas ça, je m'y attendais pas… c'est tout… »

La maman, dont Bobby avait dû hériter le caractère curieux, se déplaça, pour regarder l'objet. Elle la trouvait jolie, très jolie, et elle fit un grand sourire à Bobby.

- Tu en as de la chance… »  
- Heu… »  
- Je vais débarrasser la table, oui, oui, … je vous laisse ! »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait ! La maman s'effaça rapidement, guettant tout de même derrière la porte ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu… me la mets ? »  
- Quoi ? T'es malade ? Faut qu'en plus je te la passe au doigt ? Tu rêves ! C'est déjà beau que je l'ai acheté ! Tu t'en contenteras ! »  
- Arrête de faire ton ronchon ! »  
- La ferme Bobby ! »  
- D'accord… mais si tu te la fermes aussi… et puis vient m'embrasser banane ! »

Pyro lâcha sa cigarette et attrapa Bobby par la chemise, sans aucun tact, il l'embrassa ensuite, avec vivacité, laissant enfin sa langue glisser de l'autre côté de la barrière d'émail de Bobby. Ouai… il lui avait dit quoi y'a un mois ? Pas puceau hein ? Et bien là… si c'était pas une première pour Robert Drake ça en serait jamais une !

- Je pensais au moins que t'avais déjà embrasser une fille de cette façon, peut-être pas Malicia pour cause de coma profond, mais… Kitty ! »  
- Nan ! Je… heu… tu vois… »  
- Quoi donc ? »  
- Ben… merde tu le sais déjà, je suis coincé, ça te va ! Kitty n'a jamais osée, ce n'est pas moi qu'allait le faire ! »  
- Hum… je vais me charger de toi ! »

Bobby se cala sur les cuisses de son compagnon et ferma les yeux, alors qu'ils échangeaient, -ou essayait du côté de Bobby- un autre baiser, chaud, et cette fois-ci tendre.  
Le père fit irruption à ce moment-là, quel autre moment pouvait-il choisir, hein ? Et après quelques regards noirs entre les deux mâles dominants de la maisonnée, tout le monde alla se coucher, ou presque.

Pyro n'arrivait pas à dormir, et du coup, il sortit dans le jardin pour fumer. La petite maman qui veillait toujours au grain, en profita et alla le rejoindre, une fois correctement emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
- Insomnie, ça m'arrive souvent… »  
- Je vais vous faire une tisane, ça marche bien ! »

Il était pas vraiment sûr, mais pour ne pas chiffonner la mère, il accepta et le regard perdu dans son bol, il soupira.

- Merci… pour les cadeaux, c'est la première fois… qu'on… alors… »  
- J'avais compris… buvez et allez rejoindre Bobby… »

Deux sourires, et une fois la tisane avalée Pyro hésita et attrapa la femme dans ses bras.

- Merci, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »

Et au lieu d'aller se recoucher, Pyro s'endormit contre la mère de son ami, après avoir passé des heures entières à lui parler de tout ce qui lui pesait. Pyro finalement, s'était trouvé une mère, tout du moins pour la nuit. Le lendemain, après quelques photos de famille, le petit couple rentra enfin à l'école. Pyro n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste d'y revenir !

- Ta mère est gentille… »  
- Je sais… mais la prochaine fois que tu dors dans ses bras, je te boude ! »

Pyro se raidit, il ne voulait pas vraiment aborder ce sujet là, et il passa de lui-même. Revenus dans leur chambre, leur calme et paisible chambre, enfin quand il n'y avait pas scène de ménage dans l'air… ils reprirent leur travail, leur devoir, compte rendu, disserte et autres trucs du genre…

Pyro avait changé, c'était un fait, et il passait au moins trente minutes au téléphone avec Mme Drake tout les deux/trois jours. Apparemment sa mère avait finalement fini par adorer le petit brun. Qui ne l'adorait pas ? A part Logan ?

- Alors tu me la mets cette bague ? »  
- Va crever ! »  
- Merci… ben je ne te donnerais pas celle que je t'ai achetée… »  
- M'en fou ! »  
- Sans blague ? »  
- Qui voudrait d'un mec frigide dans son pieu ! »

Bobby grogna, et se détourna de John. Bon, il ne voulait pas, il allait le forcer !

- Fait ton sac, demain on va chez moi ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- T'as bien entendu ! »  
- Va voir tes parents seuls petit gars ! »  
- Pas chez mes parents ! Chez moi ! Ma maison, ok ? »

Bobby avait une maison ? Hein ? Pyro n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi il restait dans cette école à la con si il avait un chez lui ?

- Maintenant, on dort, on partira demain de bonne heure, c'est pas tout proche, et on passera le nouvel an que tout les deux ! »

Tout les deux ? Rien que tout les deux ? Cool ! Pyro était plutôt content. Il fit son sac rapidement et s'allongea.

- Heyyyy viens dans mon lit… j'ai froid… »

Un soupire, c'était de mauvaise volonté. En faite, tout ce que redoutait aujourd'hui Pyro, c'était de finir par se laisser aller au sentimentalisme et de chialer comme devant la mère de Bobby, de se rendre compte qu'après toutes ces années de renfermement sur soi, s'ouvrir était la plus douloureuse des choses. Mais Bobby ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Juste imaginer… et puis, il avait peur… peur que tout le monde le sache, qu'il découvre, ce Pyro tendre et amoureux, ce Pyro qui pleure, qui découvre… Il se sentait violé par tous ces regards, quand il avait le malheur de sourire réellement, de prendre la main de Bobby dans les couloirs. Alors il restait bloqué là. A avoir offert une bague, qu'il ne voulait obstinément pas mettre au doigt de celui qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout….


	4. Acte 4

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

**4 **

* * *

Pyro sortit de sa léthargie à six heure pile, il abandonna le lit presque devenu conjugale et se glissa dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte d'un grand coup sec. Il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Pas que l'idée de passer le nouvel an avec Bobby ne lui déplaise, ce n'était pas ça. Mais… ses mains se crispèrent dans sa chevelure et il glissa sous une douche quasiment froide. 

De son côté, le blond grogna à cause du vacarme de la porte, il ne pouvait pas faire attention, non ? Son regard se posa sur son vieux réveil et Bobby se leva avec un grand sourire. Dans son sac il emporta ses deux paires de patins quelques fringues et tel un ninja intrépide, il dévalisa la réserve de bière d'un certain prof poilu. Il remonta avec un sourire de chat et ferma ses bagages. Il en profita pour préparer le sac de John et après une claque sur les fesses dénudées de son camarade, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

- J'espère que t'as pas usé toute l'eau chaude ! »

Bobby était heureux, plus qu'heureux même. John ne partageait pas vraiment ce remue-ménage, il était presque à deux doigts de rester ici et… déprimer ne cachons pas les mots. Il dissimula son visage dans sa serviette et retomba mollement sur son lit. Ca y'était, il ne voulait plus y aller ! En plus… comment Bobby avait osé faire SES bagages ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Son regard vira rouge pendant quelques secondes et il jeta la serviette au loin, roulant dans ses couvertures. Il n'irait pas !

Bobby sortit encore plus frais qu'au réveil et sauta sur la marmotte pour la faire réagir.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Me dis pas que t'as pas envie de venir ! T'as pas le droit de fuir Pyro… Aller... lève-toi et habille-toi, tu vas attraper froid ! »  
- Désolé, Bobby, pas envie… »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que je vois pas ce qu'on va faire là-bas tout les deux, lâche-moi, va chez tes parents, ou je sais pas moi, sort avec une fille ! »

Ice lâcha le bras du brun, ou plutôt Pyro l'arracha violemment de son emprise. Il… il avait bien entendu ? Il n'essaya pas de comprendre. Pyro pouvait être un tantinet… lunatique.

- J'ai fait un truc ou quoi ? Tu m'achètes une bague et je dois aller voir ailleurs ? »

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse, Bobby baissa le regard, comment John pouvait dire ça ? Pouvait se contredire comme ça ? C'était lui qui était venu le chercher, et maintenant… Son poing se serra rageusement et il décocha à l'élémentaire de feu un crochet du droit.

- T'es trop con John. T'as peur de quoi ? Que je me casse ? Que je te dise que t'es qu'un looser ? Que j'aille voir ailleurs dès la première occasion ? On n'est même pas encore officiellement ensemble ! Tu te montes la tête pour rien ! Je croyais qu'on devait rester ensemble… toujours… fou-toi ta gourmette au cul, et retourne avec Magneto ! Je veux plus te voir ! »

Bobby cavala dans les couloirs, pourquoi Pyro lui faisait ça, maintenant ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Rien ! Le grand blond se retrouva dans un coin de parc, replié sur lui-même, à couiner comme un gamin de dix ans, à cause que son transformer avait plus de tête…

- Drake ? Bobby ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le regard de bébé chien se leva, glissant sur Logan. Il faisait quoi debout… ou… plutôt pas encore couché ! Son regard dévisagea l'homme qui essuyait ses mains pleines de cambouis. Oh il avait passé sa nuit avec sa moto ?

- Pyro m'aime plus… »  
- Oh vous vous êtes encore enguelé ? »  
- Il m'a acheté une bague et maintenant… il veut plus de moi… »

Quoi ??? Logan avait failli en avaler son cigare. John ? Offrir une… quoi ??? L'homme se frappa le crâne et regarda Bobby, se demandant si c'était une mauvaise blague. Et bien… il en soupira et s'installa à côté du petit blond pour lui tapoter sur la tête.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
- Rien… il veut plus de moi… je comprends pas. »  
- Y'a peut-être rien à comprendre, petit… Les loups solitaires ne sont pas faits pour vivre en couple. Je pense que ça doit nous faire peur… tu sais… s'engager. Jean était la femme parfaite, car déjà liée à quelqu'un d'autre… maintenant il ne reste plus que ma moto, et Marie dans ma vie, rien d'autre. Je suis pas dans la tête de ton pote, Bob', mais si c'était moi… qui était amoureux de toi… je pense que je prendrais du recul. Après tout, je t'ai trahi, j'ai changé de camp, je t'ai abandonné, et quand j'ai été seul sur terre, c'est vers toi que je me suis tourné, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et tu m'as accueilli de cette même manière. Je suis parti, parce que je ne pouvais pas être qui je voulais ici, dans cette prison. Je suis parti, pour la liberté, la rage et la satisfaction personnelle. Je suis revenu…. Pour toi, sans vraiment me l'avouer. Et maintenant, je pense à m'engager avec toi, sans vraiment arriver… à m'engager. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, ça fait peur, mais je ne connais pas la peur, je ne le dois pas. Et si… ça ne marchait pas ? Et si je ressentais cette frustration d'être… à nouveau en prison, de m'éteindre, de laisser partir ma liberté ? Et si… toi tu te lassais, qu'en montrant ce qu'il y a au fond de moi… tu sois déçu… Bobby, essuyer un échec le tuerait, du moins lapiderait ce qu'il y a en lui. En dedans… montrer ce qu'il y a en nous… c'est peut-être la pire des choses sur cette terre. On est né avec une carapace, et celui ou celle qui s'y glisse ne nous laisse pas indemne de ce passage. Laisse-le temps à Pyro. Beaucoup de temps, si tu l'aimes, tu sauras attendre, non ? »

Bobby sécha ses larmes, il regarda Logan lui parler… il était vrai, à sa façon, Pyro ressemblait à Logan. Un sourire éclaircit son visage, et le blondinet se cala contre l'épaule de son prof.

- Merci… »  
- De rien, p'tit gars, laisse-le venir à toi. Si ce qu'il y a en lui est fort à ce point, il trouvera une excuse bidon pour te parler. Et surtout, entame pas le sujet, t'as qu'à faire… comme si il n'avait rien dit. Je peux te poser une question ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- C'est vraiment sérieux ? Entre toi et lui, je parle de ton côté. »

Le blond soupira et se cala un peu plus contre Logan. Il sentait la sueur et le cambouis, Bobby serra le débardeur de son prof et glissa sa joue contre l'épaule du chat.

- Je… Marie était belle, belle et inaccessible, elle était tout ce que j'étais… elle haïssait ce qu'elle était. Quand elle a pris ce vaccin, elle a perdu toute ma considération. Je ne voulais pas vraiment l'avoir. Et Kitty… Kitty aussi était jolie, et toute timide. Quelques regards, et sourires, ça n'a jamais été plus loin, et je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. Je crois que c'est l'age, ça me remu à l'intérieur, mais je n'ai trouvé personne avant Pyro qui ait réveillé cette chose en moi. Cette envie de toucher, de sentir un corps contre moi… c'est d'un homme dont j'ai besoin… maintenant je le sais. »

Sa main distraite glissa sur l'épaule dénudée et remonta le long du cou de Logan. Le prof ne silla pas, bien qu'il trouvait cette caresse légèrement déplacée.

- Pyro m'est important, très important, j'ai grandi avec lui, il a été mon grand frère, mon père, mon ami, mon confident, j'ai jamais autant parlé avec un mec. Chui un fils à maman, normalement c'est à elle que je parle… mais ici j'étais un peu perdu, avant qu'il ne déboule dans ma chambre. Vous savez ? Son regard… la toute première fois qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi. J'ai ressenti un truc bizarre… Je l'aime… Et moi aussi j'ai peur… Mais j'en fais pas tout un fromage. La vie avec Pyro sera difficile, mais je suis prêt à tout faire pour… que ça marche. Que l'on soit ensemble… »

Le regard du blond se leva vers le visage de Serval qu'il observa longuement. Et puis il se leva et retira le cigare avec rapidité pour embrasser les lèvres de son professeur. Dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eut envie aurait été un mensonge ! Alors même qu'il dormait dans la même chambre que Pyro, de temps en temps son esprit divaguait, sur le fameux Logan. Bobby se recula, et fit face au regard de Wolverine. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, et fit un large sourire.

- Sans rire, quand vous êtes arrivé… je crois que j'avais le même béguin que Marie, pour vous. Je dois aimer les mecs dans votre style… En tout cas ça ne vaut pas ce que je ressens quand il… m'embrasse. Désolé, prenez ça comme un caprice de gamin… »

Sa main coula dans la crinière du Serval, dans un geste tendre. Sa main fut repoussée, alors que Logan humait l'air. Son regard se tourna vers le chemin dallé pour se stopper sur Pyro. Et bah, y'allait avoir du grabuge ! Mais qu'on soit clair, il n'avait rien fait lui. Pas envie de glisser dans une nouvelle querelle d'amoureux !

- Pyro ? »

Le brun détourna les yeux et fit un signe discret envers Logan, pour qu'il les laisse tout les deux.

- Pyro, écoute c'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin… c'est… »  
- Je sais, ça me va… j'avais pas à te dire ça en plus… Je viens avec toi, ça me fera du bien de sortir d'ici. Et puis… si tu veux qu'on aborde certains sujets, me sentirais mieux dans un coin, isolé… vraiment très isolé. Enfin, si… tu veux toujours passer le nouvel an avec moi… »  
- Et avec qui d'autre j'aurais envie de le passer ! »  
- Logan ? »  
- Idiot… »  
- Bah, pourquoi pas… enfin, ça va peut-être te faire bizarre, mais quitte à me tromper avec quelqu'un, je préfère que se soit avec Logan, qu'avec Warren… Au moins Logan est… plutôt pas mal ! »  
- Je vais pas te tromper, jamais… mais bon… je note… et puis Warren, c'est pas mon truc, même si j'adore voler…. Il n'a pas cette… étincelle dans le regard, comme la tienne ou celle de Logan… »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Hum… alors… On bouge, Johnny ? »  
- Ok… »

Bobby s'installa à l'arrière, callé contre John, Logan avait décidé des les emmener en voiture, un superbe coupé sport que Cyclope avait récupéré. Depuis la mort de celui-ci, Logan les bichonnait tout les jours…

Le paysage était blanc, peut-être un peu triste… Bobby soupira, alors qu'il surprit Logan en train de les observer à l'aide du rétroviseur.  
Nan, pas les observer, observer Pyro… Il se passait quoi ? Une main se cala sur sa nuque, Pyro le regarda enfin et lui fit un long sourire, le cajolant d'une façon qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ferma ses grands yeux bleus tout en serrant John contre lui, il était si chaud… si…

- Logan ? j'ai survécu à la mort une fois, c'est pas dit que le prochaine… alors si jamais… c'est à toi que je le confie, protège-le comme tu protèges Malicia. »

Logan l'avait pressenti… ce regard. Il haïssait, enfin, il n'aimait pas Pyro, parce qu'il avait l'impression de se regarder lui-même, les griffes et les poils en moins… Il inclina la tête, il le promettait. Sa voiture s'arrêta à l'adresse indiquée. Un petit chalet, un lac gelé… un petit nid douillet, parfait, faudrait qu'il demande l'autorisation à Bobby de passer un moment là… tien…

- Vous êtes arrivé les petits, je viens vous rechercher le trois ? Ca vous va ? Je serais là vers midi, ok ? »  
- Merci Logan… »  
- De rien p'tit Bobby ! Aller… a dans quatre jours ! Et buvez pas toutes mes bières, c'est pas recommandé ! Si jamais y'a quoi que ce soit vous me bipez, ok ? »  
- T'en fais pas, il craint rien avec moi… »  
- Je parlais pas de protection, je parlais plutôt de maladie, ou d'un accident grave, z'êtes mes élèves, si Ororo apprend à cause d'un accident que je vous laisse sans surveillance … elle va me tuer, donc… qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on se coupe, ou qu'on passe à travers la glace du lac ? »

- Hum… j'ai bien une réponse, mais elle est déplacée… »

Pyro ricana et attrapa son sac, filant, courrant dans le manteau de neige, si jamais Ice passait à travers la glace, et bien il le réchaufferait à sa manière... Et puis pour un petit bobo...

- On vous appelle… Merci Logan… »

Bobby regarda la voiture partir et il se mit à courir derrière John. Ils allaient bien s'amuser ici, tout les deux…

- Gaffe à toi ! »

Bobby se prit une boule de neige sur la tête alors qu'il enfilait ses patins, il ricana, et solidifia la glace avant de s'élancer dessus. Pyro lui, resta assis, il se sentait pas de l'accompagner là-dessus. Il allait se péter la tronche. Et puis, le blond fit ses jérémiades, alors, il avança lentement sur la glace, glissant à peine sur les lames. On aurait cru qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

- Attends, nan…. »

Bobby s'était collé à lui, il allait, il allait… son patin gauche glissa sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, et l'élémentaire de feu faillit faire un grand écart, qui n'aurait pas été le bienvenu, vraiment… l'était pas… bon ok, il connaissait aucun des patineurs artistiques, toute façon, pour lui, c'était un sport de tarlouzes !

- Ca va ? »  
- Me lâche pas ! »  
- Ca jamais… »

Finalement le deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sur la glace, l'un rigolant joyeusement, l'autre grognant quelques jurons. Bobby inspira longuement tout en serrant le corps contre lui.

- Finalement il te va bien ce pull… »  
- Oui… ta mère est… douée ! »  
- Ouaip ! »

Il s'en suivit quelques glissades incontrôlées, des rires, quelques insultes, et Pyro se retrouva accroché au pantalon de Bobby refusant de re-goûter le baiser foudroyant de la glace. Il allait se faire mal à force !

- Ramène-moi au bord ! Je vais encore me casser la gueule ! Plus jamais je mets de patins ! »  
- Ok… »

Une main se cala son sous pull, Pyro était absorbé par le feu qu'il avait fait, de ses petites mimines, dans la grande cheminée du chalet. Il repoussa la main avec délicatesse, et tourna son visage vers Bobby.

- Hum ? »  
- Bah… j'ai froid aux mains ! »

Tout les prétextes étaient bons ! Sa main attrapa une bière, et la tendit un brun, après avoir soufflé dessus pour la refroidir, il s'en prit une aussi et trinqua avec son compagnon.

- A celui que j'aime plus que tout… »  
- Oh ? Ben à moi alors ! »

Deux rires glissèrent dans le chalet, et quelques bières plus tard et au moins trois bonnes heures de quasi silence, Bobby ferma les yeux et se pinça la lèvre. Logan avait dit… mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- John… ? J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça toute notre vie, mais j'ai aussi envie que ça évolue… »  
- Et ? »  
- Et ? J'ai envie que tu me sers dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, quoi ! Ce genre de choses ! Tu ne m'as pas touché de la journée, autrement qu'amicalement ! Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est en grande partie pour ça. Être coupé du monde avec toi, et pouvoir faire tout… ce que les amoureux font… »

Son visage vira au rouge, Bobby secoua la tête, il avait osé le dire, et merde, depuis quand il devait faire le premier pas, hein ? Sa main re-glissa sous le pull de John, cherchant le cœur de celui-ci, cherchant ce contacte tactile qui remplissait Bobby de contentement. Il aimait bien sentir la chaleur du corps de son amour, sentir sa peau frémir sous son passage, sentir un cœur palpiter, sentir la vie glisser dans les veines de son amant… Le regard de John le toisait, sans méchanceté, ni étincelle de danger, alors il continua, une deuxième main se glissa sur le torse, profitant de cette intrusion pour le parcourir de long en large, de l'apprendre, le mémoriser, une tablette de chocolat, des muscles fins, une peau douce et chaude… Le corps du blond frissonna, rien qu'à cette découverte, et puis elles remontèrent sur la poitrine, les pectoraux, lisses et si bien dessinés… parfaits. Cette fois-ci le brun frissonna et poussa un petit grognement, la paume de Bobby venait de glisser sur une partie assez sensible.

- T'as fini, oui ? C'est qu'un torse, t'as le même, ou presque ! »

Quel sale caractère, sa main coula à nouveau sur ce point sensible, qui lui attira un regard noir frôlant le goût de la mort.

- Pyro… s'il te plait… je demande pas grand-chose… »

C'était facile pour lui de dire ça ! Pyro ressentait des choses… qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce frisson, cette sensation, cette main qui l'enflammait et l'éteignait à chaque passage… Il repoussa Bobby et attrapa une bière tout en regardant le feu.

- Ok… j'ai rien dit… Tu veux qu'on fasse un scrabble ? On va pas rester à pas parler chacun de notre côté… ? Si ? Ok ? Je parle tout seul, ben… bonne nuit ! »

Bobby s'allongea sur la couverture étendue par terre et s'y roula, il était triste, malheureux comme les pierres, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était… un câlin, un simple câlin. Ce n'était pas romantique comme ambiance ? Cliché, certes… peut-être que… c'était un mauvais cliché pour… enfin, avec un homme. Il soupira et s'enfouit sous les couvertures…

La main de John posa la bouteille vide par terre, et réalimenta le feu. Bobby le torturait… se retrouver là, avec lui. Il avait promis de parler et il restait muet comme une tombe, et pire il refusait presque tout ce que le blond lui demandait, dès lors qu'une ambiance autre qu'amicale s'installait. Le feu se mit à danser sous son regard, alors que faisait-il, hein ? Bobby l'appela, sûrement dans son rêve, mais il se retourna tout de même pour vérifier et ouvrit de grands yeux sous les larmes versées par son ami. Il pleurait… en dormant ? Et bien, c'était du Drake tout craché ! Sa main sécha les larmes. Alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, Bobby était venu, et lui, que faisait-il pour le blond ?  
Il se baissa, hésitant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de cueillir les lèvres roses pâles et de les embrasser tendrement. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, et une main glissa dans son cou, une si grande douceur émana de cet instant, une douceur que John avait tout simplement oubliée. Une image de lui passa dans son esprit. Un gamin souriant avec un livre de Shakespeare. Un gamin qui courrait dans tout les sens, accroché aux jupons de sa mère, un gamin qui ressemblait tellement à Bobby. Et ce gamin essayait vainement de reprendre la place qui lui était due. Pyro… ou John ? Dans un soupire, Bobby prononça le nom du Mutant, effaçant pour quelques minutes l'image retrouvée, Pyro attrapa fermement le corps en dessous de lui et augmenta la pression sur les lèvres, approfondissant le baiser, redevenant ce dominateur bestial qu'il pouvait être…  
Lorsqu'il relâcha le corps de Bobby, il l'attira vers lui et caressa sa chevelure, collant la tête blonde contre son cœur.

- Arrête-moi… »  
- Hum ? »

Pyro le souleva de terre, et le poussa sur les couvertures, déshabillant Iceberg avec empressement, Pyro, lui, ne se poserait plus de question, tant pis, Bobby le voulait, non, et lui aussi, il en mourrait d'envie. Il prenait le risque. Le risque d'aimer, de s'ouvrir, et si jamais ça merdait, il n'aurait que des remords, pas de regrets ! Ses lèvres glissèrent avec soif sur la peau fraîche du blond, coulant sur ses courbes, embrassant, découvrant, à son tour, l'autre, celui en face de lui. Ces endroits qui le faisaient frémir. Ces zones sensibles, trop sensibles, ces petits centimètres carrés de peau qui étaient chatouilleux… Tout, il parcouru tout le torse, de haut en bas, de long en large…  
La ceinture sauta, se retrouvant ballottée quelques mètres plus loin, le jeans disparut à son tour, et les mains de Pyro abandonnèrent le torse, pour aller torturer les cuisses pâlottes de son camarade de chambrées.

Baisers sensuels, caresses torrides, gémissements timides, Pyro s'abandonna à la découverte d'un Bobby, plus intime, d'un Bobby rouge et anxieux. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa première fois… il avait dû l'occulter, s'en préserver. Dans tout les cas… il avait fait en sorte de l'oublier.  
John stoppa ses gestes et plongea dans le regard azuré, il ne voulait pas que Bobby ait à faire la même chose. Oublier, oublier…

- Bob… »  
- Continue… »

Son pull rejoignit celui de Bobby, sa ceinture et son jeans aussi, alors que leur deux corps se frôlaient sous les couvertures en laines que le petit blond avait emporté avec eux.  
Franchement, il aurait été bête de ne pas profiter de ça ! Le corps de Bobby contre le sien, sa fraîcheur, sa propre chaleur… Pyro s'amusait à trouver ça… jouissif, c'était le mot. Lui, lui qui n'avait jamais pris aucun plaisir à le faire avant, lui qui avait haï presque tout ces partenaires. Pyro était amoureux, Pyro aimait, Pyro prenait le risque… Son dos se cambra, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, à penser tout court. Son cerveau était assailli par de trop nombreuses informations, de tous ces contactes. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, s'il continuait… si il… Lui qui avait l'impression que Bobby essayait d'éteindre le feu en lui, se rendait compte que c'était tout l'effet inverse. Une flamme lui parcouru l'échine, mordant sa peau. Il le sentait, en lui, cette puissance phénoménale, ce feu puissant, ce feu… qui se voulait indomptable, mais pas… dangereux. Non, pas dangereux, pas ce feu rempli de haine qu'il avait fabriqué à Alcatraz… Celui là avait un goût de pureté et d'audace, peut-être aussi un soupçon de perversité. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une flamme alors que les ongles de Bobby écorchèrent sa peau. Bobby en avait fini, ses jambes retombèrent mollement sur le parquet et Pyro décida de le laisser tranquille pour la fin de la nuit, le serrant entre ses bras, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. Bobby s'endormit, comblé par cette étreinte.  
Pyro ne ferma pas l'œil, écoutant un loup hurler à la lune, et observant le petit ange dans ses bras. Il attrapa une troisième bière et la bu, attendant le réveille de son compagnon. Il bougea lentement le bras, attrapant le sac de Bobby et sortant la bague, il la passa au doigt du jeune endormi. Il lui avait mis, cette saleté de bague, maintenant qu'il ne lui prenne plus le chou.

Bobby ouvrit les yeux, sa main… ? John était en train d'embrasser sa main ? En bougeant légèrement les doigts, il sentit l'anneau et le visage de Bobby s'éclaira d'un regard pétillant. Il l'avait fait pendant qu'il dormait, mais qu'importe !

- Je… Merci John ! »

Les yeux bleus regardèrent avec amour la bague argentée et il attrapa son cadeau.

- L'or s'était prohibé, t'allait le faire fondre, si t'avais vu la tête de la vendeuse, quand je lui aie dit que je voulais une bague de fiançailles, model masculin, ignifugé. J'étais presque mort de rire. Enfin, elle m'a assuré, que ce métal était assez résistant contre les flammes. Alors je l'ai faites sur mesure… Tu as droit à des cristaux de glace… je t'aime John… »

L'anneau glissa le long du doigt du brun et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, alors que leurs corps retournaient tempêter au milieu des couvertures…  
Bobby ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour, ou presque, il serra le corps de son amant contre lui et l'embrassa pour le réveiller.

- Bonne année… »

Le premier baiser de l'année. C'était romantique, enfin juste pour lui, car le petit bonhomme en face de lui se retourna pour dormir encore un peu. S'en fichait de ces rituels à la noix, des baiser, du houx et toutes autres bêtises de ce genre…

- Tu veux pas regarder le lever du soleil avec moi ? »

Un bruit ressemblant à un mugissement lui tapa à l'oreille, apparemment le petit brun préférait rester sous les draps. Bobby se leva donc, tout seul, comme un grand et se percha sur le toit du chalet pour observer la naissance de la nouvelle année. Comme c'était beau. Une touffe brune le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? »  
- Je trouve ça… romantique, pas toi ? »  
- A vrai dire m'en balance comme de ma première couche ! »  
- Je me disais… Mr Allerdyce ne connaît rien au romantisme ! »  
- Désolé… mais non ! Enfin, j'essaye… »

Une main timide et brusque attrapa le blond pour le coller tout contre lui. Il faisait un effort, voilà, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait débuter l'année ? Ben c'était fait.  
Le froid tétanisa le brun. Il voulait bien faire un effort mais pas tomber malade, alors après deux bonnes heures, il se leva et tirant son bloc de glace perso, il retourna dans le chalet.

- Je refais du feu…. »  
- Pyro… ? »  
- Hum ? »

Le blond vira rouge, il avait une boule dans la gorge, ses mains se mirent à s'activer toutes seules. Il était nerveux. Très nerveux. Comment dire à l'homme qu'on aime, qu'on est prêt, prêt pour autre chose, que de simples caresses, de simples baisers, sans oser vraiment le demander. Comment réagirait Pyro ? Et lui ? Avait-il la force de le dire ? Il inspira longuement, et la gorge nouée… il étrangla un léger son entre ses cordes vocales.

- Hein ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, regardant circonspect la scène devant lui. Il avait quoi encore ? Comprendre Bobby revenait à l'exploit. Il haussa une épaule et alluma le feu avec sa seule pensée. Il était tout content, et à ce moment, il sentit une main tremblante l'attraper par la taille. Le regard bleuté le suppliait presque…

- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai… enfin tu vois… »

Oh oui, maintenant il voyait. Un sourire de biais étira ses lèvres, alors que son regard se fit moqueur. Son petit glaçon faisait une proposition indécente ? Et bien ! Il voulait la commencer avec force d'émotions cette année là !

- T'es sûr ? Réfléchis bien Bobby Boy, c'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère, même avec moi… »

Bobby inclina la tête. Il le savait, il le savait bien… Mais il était prêt, ou presque, enfin c'était normal d'être nerveux non ? C'était sa première, et en plus avec Pyro… C'était angoissant.  
Le brun s'approcha, embrassant tendrement le blond, si c'était son souhait, alors… John le ferait.  
Une main coula sur son dos, Bobby était un paquet de nerfs, et ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans le vif du sujet, c'était assez… déstabilisant. John n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer, pourtant…

John ferma les yeux quelques instants, le corps de Bobby tremblait au creux du sien. Il l'avait usé, rien qu'avec ça ? Il partait au quart de tour le petit blond, et Pyro se jouait de sa candeur, de son innocence… Enflammer le corps d'un glaçon et le pousser à l'extase, sans jamais dépasser de simples caresses, de simples frôlements, de simples frottements. Bobby serra le bras à porté de main et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il allait le maltraiter combien de temps encore avant de… de… ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ?

Le chevelure courte et décolorée s'emmêla dans la blonde en dessous, et deux yeux, frôlant le vert d'automne, sondèrent ceux saphir de Bobby. John y lu quelque choses, comme un souhait timide, cachant le volcan qui devait rugir au fond de lui. Pyro le devinait, Pyro sentait. La lave qu'il avait fait naître dans le corps pâle de son amant. Il la devinait.

Avec une grande douceur, il renversa Drake contre le sol, toujours avec une grande délicatesse, il glissa ses doigts contre le corps qui reprenait une teinte bleuâtre. Il ne le laisserait pas se refroidir, pas tout de suite… Son visage glissa contre le corps, ses lèvres baisèrent la peau, ravivant le volcan à l'intérieur du blond, descendant toujours plus bas, et encore plus bas. Une sensation de chaleur, et Bobby geignit, alors que ses yeux se clorent pour essayer de garder le contrôle. Une de ses mains glissa dans la toison brune, accentuant les vagues de plaisir qui se répandaient en lui, comment John pouvait lui faire connaître ce genre de choses, ces frissons, ces moments, où son cœur s'emballait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de mourir… mourir de plaisir… Son bassin se secoua un peu avant que son corps ne retombe mollement dans les draps. C'était la troisième fois… Son regard mi-clos trouva le visage de son compagnon. John était impassible, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il appréciait la vue, l'instant présent… Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres avec une lenteur aguichante, avant qu'il ne s'empare du corps en dessous de lui pour lui infliger mille et une caresses, l'invitant à se décontracter lentement. John se sentait… avait une impression de puissance, d'initiateur…  
Et puis dans une ondulation, leurs corps se nouèrent, d'abord avec excitation. Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que serait l'acte en lui-même. Pyro était en lui, son cœur se serra alors que le visage de John prenait une expression magnifique. Sa main en fit le contour, avec attention, John était beau, toujours, tout le temps, à ces yeux, mais encore plus en cet instant présent. John semblait débarrassé de ce côté austère et revêche… John semblait vivant. Les mains de Drake coulèrent le long du dos, des hanches, caressèrent les deux formes arrondies qui marquaient le début d'un mouvement lent et langoureux.

Bobby se mordit les lèvres, tout son corps, toute son âme… Se laisser glisser dans les très fonds du plaisir, se laisser dominer par l'autre, dévorer par l'autre… Les mouvements en lui… il se mit à fondre, lentement et sûrement, incapable de se contrôler face à l'ouragan de plaisir qui soufflait en lui. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, son corps se fit lourd, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Bobby était soumis, soumis aux volontés de John et de son corps…Un dernier gémissement. Ice retomba sur le sol, tout contre son amant, serrant avec le peu de force qui lui restait le corps chaud de John. Il avait chaud, la vie de John s'était répandu au travers de son corps. Sa tiédeur, et son feu puissant aussi. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il savait enfin ce que c'était… être en paix avec soi-même…

- Je t'aime… »  
- Moi aussi… »

Les deux souffles reprirent leur calme, alors que la pièce qui avait été baigné de leurs murmures et gémissements redevînt calme. Bobby devait reprendre des forces… John caressa ses cheveux, le regardant dormir paisiblement. Il ferait bien de faire la même chose, car… il aurait du mal à se sevrer de ce plaisir infini, à savoir faire sien le grand glaçon dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Logan n'arrive et qu'ils retournent dans leur prison. Et tant que Ice ne se faisait pas plus discret, il était hors de question d'initier Bobby à l'endurance… à l'intérieur de leur chambre… Il ferma les yeux, serein, heureux de ce cocooning, de ce partage, loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Ça y'était… John appartenait à Robert Drake, comme celui-ci lui appartenait. A la vie à la mort… les deux bagues se frôlèrent et sans lâcher son grand glaçon, John ferma les yeux.

* * *

2006 

Dédicassé à la chtiote Oba Kissssssssssss! Bon après les questions posées... voui c'est la fin, y'aura pas d'autre chapitres, sorry... je retourne à Réminiscence que j'avais laissé de côté...

* * *


End file.
